Confessions of Love
by Sugarbear16
Summary: Castle and Beckett on their honeymoon (One shot for now may add more)


She stared at the flames of the raging fire inside the fireplace her husband had just made for them, before he disappeared down the hallway. She couldn't believe it, they finally did it! They were married, she was his wife, his other half, his old lady, and they were now linked forever. Three years ago just thinking of being married was enough to scare Katherine Beckett into running away. But now, the idea pleased her, it thrilled her. Everything was changing.

Kate was so deep in thought she didn't hear the returning footsteps of her husband. He stood behind her, and ran his hands up and down her arms. She closed her eyes and leaned her body back into his. She sighed in contentment, and laid her head on his shoulder. Castle smiled, and pulled her hair all over her left shoulder, leaving the right side of her neck exposed to him. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss in her sensitive spot. Kate bit down on her lower lip to suppress a moan that threatened to escape her lips.

"So tell me Mrs. Castle, are you ready to start our lives together." Rick whispered in her ear.

"I am." She responded.

"Then come with me." Rick said as he pulled back and offered his hand to her. She smiled her world class smile and took his hand. He led her down the hallway of the cabin. After their wedding, Castle had decided to take her out west to his a cabin he owned so they could finally be alone with out the interruptions of everything else. He stopped outside the second door on the left, he turned to her. "Close your eyes." He said. She didn't hesitate or debate or question his motives, she smiled and closed her eyes. "Good girl." He said as he moved behind his wife. With one hand on her hip, he used his free hand to open the door. When the door swung open he led Kate in the direction he wanted her to go by nothing more then her hips.

He stopped just inside the door and pushed it close with his foot, to keep the heat inside the room. "Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear. She did as she was told and opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. They were standing in front of a mirror in the bathroom. Behind them, Kate could see the reflection of what Castle had done to the room. The bath tub was filled with water, and red rose petals floated across the surface. Surrounding the tub was candles of all different shapes and sizes. Kate tried to turn around, but Castle's hand on her hip stopped her, "Not yet." He explained.

Castle grabbed the bottom of her button down shirt and pulled it free where it was tucked into her skin tight jeans. "Tonight I want to show you something. I want to show you how much I love you." Castle explained.

"You show me that everyday." She responded.

"I want you to see it." He said. He let his hand wonder over the skin of her lower belly. He started at the bottom of her shirt and slowly started undoing the buttons of her blue shirt. "Everyday I spend with you is a gift. I don't know what I ever did right in the life to get someone like you, but whatever it is I am glad I did it." Kate's breathing changed quickly, she didn't know if it was from the skilful hands of her husband on her skin or the sound of his sultry voice with his confessions of love. Whatever it was, it was driving her wild in the best possible way.

He slid the shirt down her arms and let it hit the floor. "You have know idea how amazing you truly are. You think you are just normal like everyone else in this world, when the truth is you're extraordinary." Kate closed her eyes, "No, don't close your eyes, look in the mirror, I want you to see what I see when I look at you."

It took everything Kate had to keep her eyes open. Castle slid the straps of her black bra down her shoulder one at a time. He started kissing the back of her shoulders and moved his hands to her belt. "I have had a lot of terrifying moments in my life, but none of them came as close as this one did." Castle said as he traced the bullet scar between her breasts. "I was afraid I would lose you before you ever knew how much I loved you. But God, or the universe or something else gave me another chance, they saved your life. I don't know what I would have done if you would have died in my arms."

Castle undid her belt and tossed it somewhere behind them. He took Kate by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He kneeled before her, as he grabbed her jeans by the waistband and pulled them down her long slender legs. She stood there complete bare to her husband for the first time since they had been married. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled back and laid is hand flat on her stomach, "I can't wait until there is life growing inside of you that we created." Kate's body shivered in response at his last words, god she wanted that too. She had never thought much about being a mother. She honestly never thought she would want children, but she knew she wanted that with him. She wanted to give him everything he wanted.

"Come on our bath is getting cold." He said to her. She climbed into the tub, while he stripped out of his clothing. She leaned forward in the tub so he could get in behind her. He took her by the shoulders and leaned her back against him. She closed her eyes and moaned when she felt his talented fingers running through her hair.  
>"That feels amazing." Kate replied.<p>

"I am just getting started lover." He said to her. When he was done washing her hair Castle grabbed the bath sponge. He dipped in the water and the squeezed it so the warm water trailed down the back of Kate's body. Kate squirmed at the sensations he was able to create within in her. Growing impatient Kate turned around to face Castle so she was now sitting in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. Pure need and desire fueled her tonight. She bit Castle's bottom lip, until he opened his mouth to her like she wanted. When their tongues met they both moaned at the contact.

Kate rolled her hips against him giving them both the friction that they desired the most. "Husband, make love to me." Kate panted in between frantic kisses.

That was all the encouraging Castle needed to take his wife for the first time. "Here is to forever." He said as they became one.

"And always." Kate said as she arched her body against him.


End file.
